1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to shaping and heat treating parts.
2. Related Art
The manufacture of many metal parts, such as automotive parts, requires both shaping and heat treating operations. Various types of shaping operations include, for example, stamping, extruding, machining, roll forming, hydro forming, etc. Heat treating operations typically include heating the part to a predetermined temperature, such as an austenite transformation temperature, and cooling the part at a predetermined rate. The cooling rate chosen will affect the microstructure of the metal and thus the mechanical properties of the part.
One particular type of shaping operation includes placing a metal blank into a die assembly and closing a pair of dies having patterns around the blank to deform the blank into a workpiece having a predetermined shape. Next, the dies are separated from one another and the workpiece is removed from the die assembly. After removal from the die assembly, the workpiece is heat treated to provide it with a desired microstructure.